Tale of Shinobi
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Jae Joong seorang Pangeran yang selamat dari usaha pembunuhan Shogun. Demi kerajaannya yang telah di bakar oleh Shogun, ia berusaha memperkuat diri demi peperangan yang entah kapan terjadi. Untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya aslinya, ia tumbuh sebagai ninja wanita( Kunoichi). Apa yang terjadi ketika ia di sukai oleh seorang Pangeran dan dia dari Shogun, Jung Yunho.


**Title: Tale of Shinobi**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author: Lee Young Jinz**

 **Beta reader/ editor: Blueberrymilkshake**

 **chapter: 1-9(end)**

 **Disclaimer: FF terinspirasi dari clan of otori dari Lian Hearn namun tidak sama dengan storyline novel, hanya mengambil beberapa. Yunjae bukan milik author, tapi milik mereka sendiri.**

 **warning: FF lama dan sebenarnya sudah tamat tapi belum selesai saya edit jadi mohon sabar yah. kalau misalnya ost dari ff ini tidak terbuka, maka mohon maaf saja. untuk ost sebenarnya lagu jepang yang merupakan ost dari Hana Yori Dango versi Jepang, Planetarium.**

 **Summary: Jae Joong seorang Pangeran yang selamat dari usaha pembunuhan Shogun. Demi kerajaannya yang telah di bakar oleh Shogun, ia berusaha memperkuat diri demi peperangan yang entah kapan terjadi. Untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya aslinya, ia tumbuh sebagai ninja wanita( Kunoichi). Apa yang terjadi ketika ia di sukai oleh seorang Pangeran dan dia dari Shogun, Jung Yunho.**

 **UST. TALE OF SHINOBI**

 **www. / file/25319519/e117f535/ Otsuka_Ai_-_ ?s=1**

 **Cast:**

 **Jejung : Kim Jae Joong**

 **Yuno: Jung YunHo**

 **Shuuya: Shin Hye Sung Shinhwa**

 **Yujun: Park Yoo Chun**

 **Junsu: Kim Jun Su**

 **Changmin: Shin Chang Min**

 **Makoto: Chae Yeon**

 **Junhyu: Moon Jung Hyuk Eric-Shinhwa**

 **Junjin: Park Joong Jae JunJin-Shinhwa**

 ** _Ryota: Park Jung Soo LeeTeuk-SuJu_**

 ** _Yuna: YooNa SNSD_**

 ** _Takuya : Takuya Kimura SMAP_**

 ** _Ayumi : Ayumi Hamasaki_**

 ** _Keterangan:_**

 ** _Raku: Kuda abu abu dengan surai dan ekor berwarna putih ke perakan milik Jejung pemberian dari sensei Junjin._**

 ** _Aoi: Kuda hitam yang besar dan merupakan kuda yang tangguh dalam medan tempur milik YunHo._**

 ** _Shiro: Kuda tangguh berwarna putih milik ChangMin_**

 ** _Kyu: Kuda coklat milik Makoto_**

 ** _Kagay bayangan: Katana yang khusus dirancang untuk ketipisan mata pedangnya, ringan dan kuat milik YunHo._**

 ** _Shizukeza silence : Ninjato berwarna hitam dan garis merah tua dengan pegangannya dihiasi warna emas, dirancang agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pemberian dari sensei Junjin untuk Jejung._**

 **Prologue**

 _ **"we are trained to bring peace,"**_

 _ **"we are trained to learn the meaning of life."**_

 ** _"We are Shinobi_ "**

"Okasan! Ottosan!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"Okasannnnnnnnnn!"

Jejung memandang dengan takut kearah kastil dan tempat kelahirannya terlahap api. Umbul-umbul hitam berlambang 3 helai daun maple berkibar dimana2. Sebelum musuh datang, malam itu sangatlah sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik dan burung hantu. Jejung sedang terbaring di alas tidurnya. Ketika2 tiba2 ia mendengar derap langkah penjaga istana semakin dekat dan terhenti didepan biliknya.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARANNN!"

Jejung merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan ia merasa semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Dan kini ia sedang terisak, air mata jatuh diatas rumput hijau yang basah karena embun malam itu. Dihadapannya tergeletak reruntuhan kastilnya. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa isakan tangis dari orang –orang sekitarnya yang sedang panic mencari keluarganya. Seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Lord Jejung, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Selama Yamagata Scroll ada ditangan, kurasa Yujun tennoh of Maruyama akan menerimamu."

"fukanoh-des….aku tidak ingin beranjak dari sini. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sisi okasan dan ottosan. Kau pergi saja jendral Junhyu….".

" Zannen….kau akan berada disini dan hanya meratapi kematian orang tuamu tanpa berbuat apa2. Maka kematian orang tuamu akan sia-sia."

Junhyu melangkah menjauhi anak itu. Tiba-tiba anak itu kembali tersungkur dan keningnya menyentuh rumput basah memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun dan berjalan kearah jendral Junhyu.

"Bawa aku ke Maruyama…"

Junhyu mengangguk dan menunggangi seekor kuda berwarna coklat, diikuti anak itu, mereka mengarah ke utara. Kuda coklat itu dengan gagahnya berlari melintasi pepohonan yang lebat. Terkadang Jejung kecil menatap kagum pada jendral kepercayaan ottosannya, tubuhnya yang kekar dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Terdapat sebersit kewibawaan dalam dirinya. Ia bahkan mulai ingin tumbuh seperti sosok Junhyu.

Matahari sudah terbenam sebanyak 4 kali dan sudah waktu tikus (waktu tikus: 23.00-01.00) ketika mereka sampai di gerbang besar Negara bagian Maruyama. Junhyu menunjukkan Yamagata Seal yang tergelantung di Yamagata Scroll. Para perajurit yang berjaga membuka pintu. Kuda itu memasuki halaman istana Maruyama yang teramat megah. Mereka disambut dengan beberapa orang penjaga istana untuk kemudian diantar ke ruang pertemuan untuk bertemu dengan Yujun Tennoh.

Jejung kecil sedang duduk disamping jendral Junhyu, ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah Junhyu, namun tidak tersirat kelelahan di wajahnya. Ia tampak tenang. Ketika ocha sudah disajikan, datanglah dua sosok berjubah hijau dengan lambang gunung didadanya. Seluruh pelayan serentak membungkuk .

"Junhyu hormat kepada paduka Kisaragi Yujun, hamba datang membawa Yamagata Scroll padamu berserta Prince of Yamagata."

Junhyu menghampiri Yujun tennoh dan membungkuk sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang dibalut dengan bamboo. Yujun membukanya perlahan dan membaca.

 _Kepada saudara seperguruan Kisaragi Yujun, bilamana scroll ini telah sampai ditanganmu, itu artinya klan Seishuu telah menjalankan invasinya ke wilayah klan Yamagata. Saudaraku, kumohon demi dewa matahari, tolong antarkan keturunan kami ke Hattori Junjin sensei di timur. Hutangku padamu akan dibalas lewat Jejung. Sampai ketemu di Heaven Shrine._

 _-Yashamaru Souma Tennoh of Yamagata-_

Yujun tennoh menoleh pada permaisurinya yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia dapat melihat mata permaisuri Junsu berkaca-kaca. Ia dapat merasakan betapa Junsu merasakan kehilangan pamannya. Matanya kembali mengarah pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jendral Junhyu, kau dan pangeran Jejung akan tinggal di kastil ini. Kami akan dengan senang hati menerima kalian memutuskan siap untuk berangkat ke timur. Pelayan, antarkan mereka ke kamar mereka."

Didalam sebuah kamar besar, Junsu sedang duduk dihadapan meja riasnya, ia dapat merasakan Yujun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Yujun, apa mungkin kita dapat mengangkat pangeran Jejung menjadi anak kita? Kasihan anak itu."

"Tidak, pesan dari Souma tennoh untuk mengantarnya ke sensei. Sensei juga sudah meramalkannya. Anak itu ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan sang pencerah. Dan kita masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak."

"Tapi…aku tidak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan…aku kan…seorang pria…"

"Sssst….dimataku kau adalah permaisuriku...Biarkan khalayak umum mempertanyakan jenis kelaminmu…..aku tetap menganggapmu permaisuri yang kucintai.."

Junsu dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat keatas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari sutra, tubuhnya kini merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Namun semuanya tidak terasa dengan adanya dada hangat Yujun yang melekat pada dadanya. Yujun membelai wajah Junsu.

"Junsu….kau tidak perlu sedih…..pamanmu akan hidup bahagia bersama Dewa di heaven shrine."

Tak terasa beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Jejung ke dalam kastil Maruyama. Pagi itu teramat cerah, Jejung yang sedang berada dipaviliun menatap kosong kelangit-langit. Ia mulai bernyanyi. Nada2 yang keluar adalah nada2 paling indah di negeri itu. Dengan alunan kecapi yang keluar dari jari2 lentiknya, setiap ia bernyanyi, ikan-ikan di kolam seolah ikut menikmati setiap alunan nadanya dan mendekat.

"Pangeran Jejung, pernahkah ada yang mengatakan padamu betapa indah suaramu?"

"Doumo arigatou…permaisuri, Kau terlalu memuji."

"Kau….memiliki kesamaan denganku. Orang yang tidak mengenalmu akan mengira kau seorang wanita." Junsu mendekati Jejung dan membelai wajah runcingnya.

"Kau cantik…..Semoga kau mendapatkan orang yang layak untukmu.

"Hai, mochiron."

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu menikmati hangatnya matahari Maruyama. Semoga kau selamat sampai disana. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Semoga para dewa menuntunmu hingga sampai ditempat."

"Hai, doumo arigatou permaisuri."

"Lord Jejung, semua sudah siap, mari kita berangkat sebelum waktu monyet tiba. (waktu monyet: 17.00-19.00)

Jejung memberikan bungkukan terakhir sebelum melangkah menjauh dari permaisuri itu.

"Gokigen-yoh! Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Rambut Jejung tertiup angin dingin ketika sedang berada diatas kuda coklat yang dikendarai oleh Junhyu. Mereka menuju barat dengan perbekalan melimpah dari Maruyama. Sesekali mereka harus bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak ketika segelintir tentara Seishuu melintasi perbatasan.

Tak terasa sudah 5 kali matahari terbit diufuk timur, udara di bagian timur sangatlah berbeda dengan Yamagata maupun Maruyama. Udara sejuk dilereng gunung membuat Jejung bergidik. Sesampainya mereka disebuah kawasan hutan lebat setelah melewati sebuah trail gunung, mereka merasa seperti diikuti atau tepatnya dimata2i oleh seseorang bahkan lebih. Seolah telah membaca situasi, Junhyu menghentikan kudanya. Ia meraih sesuatu didalam bungkusan kulit.

"Saudara kaum Tribe Shinobi! Saya, Jendral Junhyu datang dari Selatan, klan Yamagata, datang dengan damai dan pesan penting dari Souma Tennoh untuk Sensei Junjin." Jejung terperangah akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Junhyu. Perlahan, satu per satu sosok berpakaian hitam dengan wajah tertutup hanya matanya saja yang terlihat menampakkan diri dan mengelilingin kuda yang sedang ditunggangi Jejung.

"Tunjukan stempel kerajaanmu!"

Junhyu menunjukkan Yamagata Seal pada orang yang berseru padanya. Mereka dengan langkah waspada membuka jalan hingga menuju sebuah perkampungan kecil. Kuda mereka melintasi sebuah pekarangan besar, mata Jejung menatap sekelilingnya.

Beberapa orang sedang berlatih ilmu2 bela diri yang tidak pernah ia ketahui ketika masih berada di dalam kastil. Ia memang pernah membaca beberapa artikel tentang Shogun tetapi ia yakin itu bukan ilmu bela diri Shogun. Kuda mereka terhenti didepan sebuah pondok kecil terbuat dari jerami. JunHyu berjalan tegap kedalam pondok itu diikuti Jejung.

Didalam pondok itu, duduk lah seorang pria paruh baya, wajahnya masih menyiratkan ketampanan, meski umurnya sudah menginjak 35 sedang memejamkan matanya dan tampak bibirnya berceloteh mengucapkan doa.

"Sen…"

"Jendral Junhyu dari Yamagata. Irrasha-i." Junhyu membungkuk diikuti Jejung kecil yang tampak bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud kedatanganmu. Kau sudah boleh kembali ke Maruyama setelah mendapat istirahat yang cukup." Ujar Jun Jin sensei

Diluar dugaan Jejung kecil berlutut dihadapan Junjin. Junhyu sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Jejung yang satu ini.

"Doumo arigatou, sensei. Go-shinsetsu-ni.

"Dou-itashimashita. Sekarang ikut aku."

Kedua orang itu mengikuti Junjin kedalam sebuah bilik kecil. Dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kalian istirahat saja. Jejung, temui aku di kuil waktu kambing (15.00-17.00). Aku akan mulai mengajarimu."

Junjin meninggalkan mereka untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Masih ada sekitar beberapa jam sebelum pertemuan di kuil. Jejung membersihkan diri dan mengenakan jubah putih dengan luaran hitam. Ia berjalan keliling perkampungan itu. Sebuah ukiran kanji jepang terhias di sebuah tugu kecil tepat ditengah perkampungan itu.

"Ninjitsu-zukai…apa artinya ya….?"

" 'one who uses the art of remaining unperceived' itulah artinya."

" Eh?"

"Namaku Changmin dari Kyoto, aku seorang ninjitsu-zukai. Kau?"

"Aku…Jejung. Dari Yamagata."

"Namamu seperti pangeran dari Yamagata. Tapi tentunya ia seorang pria."

"Ya… "

(CMPOV: Cantik…..)

Lonceng tiba2 saja berbunyi menandakan datangnya waktu kambing. Jejung membungkuk pada teman pertamanya sebelum berlari kearah barat. Ia melangkah dengan pasti kedalam sebuah bangunan besar yang tampak seperti kuil. Junjin sudah duduk bersila dengan sebuah perkamen dan alas duduk dihadapannya.

" Duduklah."

Jejung duduk diatas alas yang telah disediakan, siap untuk mendengarkan pengajaran dari senseinya.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku memulai tentang sejarah, aku ingin memperingatkan padamu bahwa sesungguhnya ilmu ini bukan untuk balas dendam atau kepentingan pribadi. Aku tahu apa yang baru kau alami, tentang Yashamaru Souma dan Yamagata."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau lupa kami siapa? Hmmm…. Begini saja, aku ingin kau mendapatkan ilmu ini untuk mempertahankan hidupmu dari klan Seishuu. Bukan untuk membalas dendam pada mereka. Apa kau siap?"

"iya…!"

"Mungkin kau belum mengerti sekarang, tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti dan dapat menguasai rasa dendammu."

Junjin meraih perkamen yang terletak diantaranya dan Jejung. Ia membuka perkamen itu dan membukanya diatas lantai kayu kuil. Sebuah gambaran peta terpampang diatas perkamen.

"Kau tahu Shogun?" Jejung mengangguk

"Ya, mereka semacam samurai tapi mereka samurai yang mengabdikan diri mereka pada klan tertentu. Seperti halnya Jendral Junhyu."

"Soray-day kekkoh desu. Betul,kau tampak belajar banyak dari Souma. Kaum tribe Shinobi, tidak pernah terdengar atau terlihat di artikel perpustakaan dimanapun. Karena kaum kami cenderung tidak ingin menampakkan diri, bahkan hanya orang tertentu yang tahu tempat tinggal kami. Awalnya, kami semua berasal dari Kyoto, Iga dan Koga. Namun sedikit kesalah pahaman terjadi dan kini kaum Samurai sedang memburu kita. Oleh sebab itu, beberapa tahun sudah kami berada dibalik gunung dan menarik diri dari dunia peperangan. Namun sifat kami tidak seperti Samurai yang cenderung membelah kepala siapa saja yang tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka. Kami lebih ke pertahanan daripada penyerangan. Yashamaru Souma dan Kisaragi Yujun adalah murid2ku sejak kami masih ada di Kyoto. Dan kini Souma ingin kau mempelajarinya juga. Ninjitsu, the art of stealth. Dan kelak, ketika kau sudah berumur 21 tahun, kau akan menjadi seorang ninja."

Suara benturan pedang katana terdengar memekak telinga di sebuah kota kecil di Shirakawa. Seorang anak pria terbangun oleh mimpi yang terkadang menghantuinya.

Mimpi yang sama dimana ratusan orang berlutut dihadapannya dan meneriakkan sesuatu tentang pencerah.

Anak itu berlari keluar rumah menuju padang rumput yang luas, seorang pria paruh baya sedang memperagakan berbagai teknik menangkis pedang yang lebih kecil.

"Hei kau! Kemarilah! Kau telat lagi! Coba kau lakukan pertahanan dari wakizashi." (*pedang yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari katana, seperti dagger)

"Ya sensei."

Anak itu meraih katana yang diberikan senseinya dan mulai memasang posisi siap siaga dengan katana nya berdiri tegak didepan matanya. Orang dihadapannya melakukan penyerangan secara tiba2 dan hal itu membuat anak itu mengeluarkan jurus2 yang telah ia pelajari. Ia bahkan sempat tak sengaja melukai lengan lawannya.

"Kau berhati2lah! Jangan karena kau anak dari Lord Takuya maka kau bisa seenaknya mempertunjukkan kemampuanmu dan melukai temanmu! Kau dihukum! Berlututlah dan angkat kedua tanganmu!"

"Ya sensei. Sumimasen deshta."

Anak itu berlutut di tengah lapangan yang dipadati oleh sekumpulan anak membawa katana dan menebas2kannya kesegala arah.

(YNPOV: Kelak, aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka semua, bahwa akulah yang terbaik. Aku akan menjadi samurai yang akan memenggal kepala2 shinobi dan menunjukkan pada semua bahwa aku lah samurai sejati….)

-TBC-

Ini dapet inspirasi nama klan dari buku Lian Hearn judulnya "Clan Of Otori". Hahahahah. Tapi storylinenya beda buangetttt. Anyway enjoy~

well...untuk sementara saya hanya repost. Akan mulai menulis lagi bila tangan saya sudah sembuh. saat ini masih masa penyembuhan di mana tangan saya tulangnya belum lengket betul, sehingga untuk menulis itu rasanya malas sekali, ngerasakan sakitnya itu loh yang bikin males. padahal keinginan untuk menulis itu besar banget. Kalaupun saya update ff yang lain, itu mungkin tantangan dari reader lama banget. stay aja yah yuuk


End file.
